halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Spartan G-23
The CAF Can I join the CAF? Misterchief 02:30, 30 October 2007 (UTC) You are invited... Could you help? Dear Spartan G-23, I was wondering if I could ask for your help with one of my articles... A few days ago, I made an article named "7-3 Reckless Conquest", however, I've changed my mind about the article's name, I'm not sure who can change article names or delete articles, but if the article "7-3 Reckless Conquest" could be deleted, or even better changed to "7-5 Tedious Ambition", I would be extremely grateful. :) I'm sorry, if I could I would have done this myself, but... I have no idea how to. Either that, or as a basic user - I can't. But if you or anyone else could help, I'd really appreciate it, thank you. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 22:46, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Hi, I'm sorry to ask you of this again, but I need some help changing just a few article names. I was hoping you could help me change them again or if you could delete them, either would be deeply appreciated once again. I would like to have *7-4 Imminent Consequence changed to: 7-4 Cynical Ember *7-5 Tedious Ambition changed to: 7-5 Cryptic Keeper *And also, something which would really mean a lot to me, if you could change Installation-02 (TheLostJedi) to: Installation 02 (TheLostJedi) Thank you so much, I promise not to make a habit of this. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 12:11, 04 November 2007 (UTC) I'd just like to say, thank you so much for your help in moving those titles :) Thankfully, I've just discovered how to do it myself, so I shouldn't require any help in the future should I need it. Thank you again. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 16:49, 04 November 2007 (UTC) SPARTAN-G112 just delete it i dont even care about it anymore. Spartan 112 01:29, 1 November 2007 (UTC) sorry,im just kinda new here and as soon as i start i get **** piled on me,ok ill Try to find an admin. Spartan 112 01:40, 1 November 2007 (UTC) How do you Rename --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 01:51, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Halo: WEA.... Total Annihilation!!!! The Ceres Installation has activated! We have 12 hours (in the RP) to evac the entire system!! -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:08, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Hollow Bastion It has come to a close at last. A few more posts, and The Archive and any stragglers will die in a firey explosion. It feels good to finally put the old RP to rest. --''"Our Business is Life itself"'' Umbrella Corporation Communications Products Unless you want them to die in a giant explosion of fire, metal, and flesh, I suggest you do evac them. --''"Our Business is Life itself"'' Umbrella Corporation Communications Products phantom battleship Sorry about the battleship idea, i'll fix it.I would also want to know how i can change the name from Battleship to Gunship on the main page name. Thanks for pointing this out for me as i can now be more careful with my next project the Covenant Neutralists. thanks the parkster Yo James guess what i just got..... The Orange Box yes. --35pxSpartan-064,≈≈Ω≈≈Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 20:09, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Yeah, kinda funny. And then we both have characters named James. Hope things don't get too confusing for new people. "James? Which James? That one, that one, that one, or that one?" lol -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:51, 3 November 2007 (UTC) The Archive is gone. Most, if not all forces withdrawn. Hollow Bastion is a memory. --''"Our Business is Life itself"'' Umbrella Corporation Communications Products By the way, I think we should revive The Honor Crusades. Only 10 posts... --''"Our Business is Life itself"'' Umbrella Corporation Communications Products Honestly Your welcome. Always makes me feel good when I help people solve their problems.=] Out of what I saw, I doubt it.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 01:17, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Hey G-23, thanks 4 the tip, i sent a message 2 rotarebillo, if he says no i'll move it, in the meantime i was wonderin if u'd like 2 join Halo Fanon:Survival of the Fittest (its not an rpg), the more ppl, the more characters the more killing and entertainment can b done, thnx User:Justanothergrunt